Crossed Roads
by KagomesInnerBeast
Summary: This is the first ever Trigun/Inuyasha fic! Kagome,sent to a new world with a new ward, who emits a strange aura that she just can't ignore! What is she? Why does her aura connect with Vash? Kagome has been sent here for something,and she will find out!
1. Chapter 1

Crossed Roads

Chapter 1: May City

The road was deserted...as always…

Vash was heading to May City, to meet up with his two friends again... tired...and lonely...and heading to May City

_'Why...does this happen to me'?_

_'Why...do I feel so...lonely..?'_

_'No Millie...or Meryl...I'm all alone now...'_

_'Where are you when I need you...Rem?'_

!

There was a truckload full of people, all of them to their way to May City, children adults and the elderly; all dressed in rags except one young woman that was wearing something foreign. She was wearing a white haori with the sleeves the color blue with the designs of tiny moons alone the sleeves, her hakamas were white and navy blue with tiny moons along the side and her Obi was magenta. Overall, you could see she was a foreigner

"Kagome let's play Patty cake again!!" a young girl said to the woman

"Cassy we played that game 7 times already **giggles** aren't you getting tired of it?" Kagome said, a peaceful smile inn her face while looking at the little girl.

_'She's so innocent...she doesn't know what the world is now...'_

Kagome lost her peaceful smile, replaced by sorrowful eyes.

"..Ome...Gome...Kagome!! Are you ok!?" the child was alarmed by the change of character of the young woman in front of her.

_'Why is Kagome-san so sad...?'_

"Huh, what? Oh I'm fine dear don't you worry about me! Let's play patty cake again ok?" Kagome quickly hid her sadness replaced by half-heartedly cheeriness.

"Well...ok if you say so Kagome-san..."The girl doubtfully said, knowing that grownups liked to put a facade for children so they would be happy.

_'Oh poor Kagome-san...'_

"Well ok! Patty cake Patty cake Baker's man..."the young woman began following the game.

They played for about an hour or so and the girl got tired of playing so much so she went to sleep.

Kagome was about to go to sleep too if it weren't for a conversation two men were having that caught her attention.

"Hey man, did you hear?" A black haired man whispered to his friend.

"Hear what?" The Blonde haired man asked confused.

"There is a rumor that Vash the Stampede is coming to May City!" he whispered frightfully.

"WHAT! What do you mean Vash the Stampede is coming to May City!!" The blonde haired man accidentally yelled at is friend.

Many people over heard and were causing a ruckus.

"Oh no!! Turn the truck back sir!!"

"I can't have my baby dead because of that...that monster!"

"Wait till I get my hands on that bastard!! I'll win those 60 billion for myself!"

"Mommy!!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Kagome finally had it. That entire ruckus was causing her to have a headache and the little girl Cassy to cry.

"Now let's remain calm-" She was interrupted by them screaming at her.

"How could we stay calm!!"

"A monster is going in the same direction as we are!!"

"Oh we're doomed!!"

"People!! Please calm down-and NO interruptions please" Kagome glared at everyone there so they could calm down.

"Look, I'm a foreigner, and I don't even know who the heck is Vash the...Something, anyways it would do you no good to upset the children, and scare the elderly and women, and besides sir, you did say it was only a rumor, yes?" Kagome said releasing her aura to calm down people.

"Y-yes..."The man stuttered.

"Then there is nothing to worry about, please calm down everyone we are not a bunch of chickens" some people started to argue but Kagome glared at them and they quickly shut up.

An hour passed and it seemed the tension inside the truck could be cut with a butter knife.

"Gome-san...?" Cassy asked still a bit sleepy after she fell asleep when the ruckus ended.

"Yes Cassy?" Kagome was a bit lost in thought wondering who this Vash man would be.

"You'll protect me right...? From the bad guys...?" Kagome was a bit confused at why she would be asking this particular question but she brushed it off thinking it was because of the scare the men gave her talking about this...Vash guy.

Kagome smiled warmly to her."Yes Cassy I'll protect you...I promise..."

"Pinky Promise?" Cassy turned her chubby face towards Kagome and showed her, her pinky.

"Yea Pinky promise" And they locked their pinkies with each other.

"WE ARE IN MAY CITY I REPEAT WE ARE IN MAY CITY!"

"Kagome-san we're here!!"

"Wow...so this is..."

!

Vash finally got to the town were Meryl and Millie were...

"I'm here...I'm finally here...this is"

!

"May City" they both said in unison

!!

A/N **_Hello reviewers! This is an experimental fic. Ok? So you have to tell me if I should continue it! This is the first _**

**_ever Trigun/Inuyasha that I have seen so...please, please review!!_**


	2. Attack in May City

Oh My! So many people liked this! I'm so happy! I guess I should continue this since so many liked it, but first things first a beta.

Hmm well instead of bothering you all with this maybe I should start the story?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Trigun but I do own Cassy...now let me sulk in peace!

Where we left off:

"...May City..."

Crossed Roads

Chapter 2: Attack in May City

"We're here! We're here! "Cassy flashed a big grin towards Kagome that remained with a frown in her face.

"Gome are you ok?" Cassy frowned thinking something was wrong.

"No it's...Nothing Cassy I just find it a little hard to believe that a place that used to be so lively is reduced to such...silence."Kagome was deep in thought when suddenly she heard a gunshot heading towards them.

"No!"Kagome covered Cassy's body with hers awaiting the bullet when suddenly, she was pushed to the side.

Kagome heard the voice of the stranger yell out to the person that tried to shoot them, and with her keen hearing heard the shooter run away.

The stranger lifted himself up from the girls' bodies and held a hand out.

Kagome looked at the hands, following to the face and was shocked at what she saw. A young man, with spiky blonde hair and wearing tiny yellow glasses, blue-green eyes and a ragged red coat. Kagome hesitantly took the man's hand and allowed him to lift her up.

"Thank you sir, we are very grateful" Kagome said with a pleasant smile on her lips as soon as she saw the man had no bad intentions towards them.

"Heh, it's quite alright Miss. But you should watch out around here, May City is a place for bounty hunters now and are very cruel to the people who are not locals" The stranger grinned with a peaceful expression set on his face.

Kagome lifted Cassy into her arms and turned to look at the man. "Are you a local, sir?" Kagome asked curiously, noticing the way no one attacked him.

"No Miss but I am well known. I'm Vash." Vash extended his hand to shake hers rather childishly and Kagome giggled at his antics.

"**Giggle** Well Mr. Vash it's a pleasure, I am Kagome and she is Cassy." Kagome looked to Cassy that was still rather shocked at the events that took place earlier. "Cassy sweetheart say hello to the kind man." Kagome told her as gently as possible as to not scare her.

Cassy hesitantly looked from Kagome's shoulder and turned around in her arms and looked at Vash. Once she looked into his eyes she found a connection, like they were of the same race...Cassy brushed the feeling away and smiled timidly at the man. "Hi..." and she waved a bit to him.

"Hello there it's very nice to meet you Cassy." Vash made a funny face that made Cassy laugh and Kagome smile. Vash felt the same thing that Cassy felt when he looked into her honey brown eyes, a feeling of connection, of belonging...Vash also brushed it off as nostalgia.

"Well it was nice meeting you to but I think it's time for me to go. I have to go meet two friends of mine" He smiled at them one last time and turned around and waved. "Hope we see each other again!" Vash yelled at them.

"I'm sure we will Vash!"Kagome yelled back. '_Hmm...Vash...that name sounds familiar...can it be...Vash the Stampede? No! He...he can't be, I noticed that he wasn't human, like Cassy but...he was so nice, I really don't think its him but if he is, maybe the people have the wrong idea about him? I mean...he was so nice to us he even saved us...I wonder what that could mean...'_

"-Ome...Gome...Kagome!" Cassy yelled at her. Cassy was worried, after Vash left she stayed in a trance for a whole 5 minutes. And no matter how many times Cassy called her name, she wouldn't respond!

"Hmm..? What..? What is it Cassy?" Kagome asked her after finally being pulled out from her thoughts.

"No it's just...Are you ok?" Cassy asked, worried. Sure she was just a child but she cared deeply for Kagome and ever since the truck commotion she had been 'spacing out' lately.

"Yes of course I am. Sorry to have worried you." Kagome patted her head and put her on the ground. "It's just that I have a lot on my mind sweetie but I promise I'm ok" Kagome smiled while thinking _'Cassy is such a kind girl...I wonder why the fates left her for me to take care of? All I remember is having finished training my miko abilities with Sesshomaru's miko and finding her in a blanket with no memories...And after I touched her I ended up here...It was so strange, what is my purpose here...why did the fates decide to send me to another world? I'm so confused...and now I'm worrying Cassy...I guess this is the start of my new adventure...'_ At that last thought Kagome smiled while taking Cassy's hand, heading towards the nearest Inn.

**A/N: Next chapter will be more about Vash and less about Kagome or the two combined you choose! Now to answer your reviews: D The order is from 1st reviewer to last. Oh and sorry the chapter was so short :S but it was either that or nothing. The the third chapter will be MUCH longer trust me ;D**

YamiNoRei: lol yeah I know what you mean, I read them too but I get tired of them quickly now since they are the same plots.

LeafeKnight7: Oh thank you! I'll try to update soon but no promises!

Lilith-Goth-Fairy: Thank you! Oh and Sesshomaru will only show up in the flashbacks that Kagome might have or in dreams and stuff, but he is mentioned. The Sesshomaru thing, you will have to vote if you want him in the story or not, it's up to you guys, and about Cassy, I just said it in this chapter, she is like Vash, I'll give you that: D Wow that was long!

Saphira1204: Thank you and I will.

Moto Moon: Well thank you! I hoped you liked this chapter!

g2fan: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Kagome Lady of Darkness: Oh thank you! You are very kind! And I will!

Green.on.Black: I'm glad you are interested! I hope this chapter interested you too!

Demonic Cho: lol I clicked too I'm happy you like it and I hope you like this chapter too!

Itoma the god of water: Thank you very much! I'm not that good of a writer but thank you anyways for the compliment! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!

purp1ebabe: haha thanks! I hope this chapter was interesting as well!

RomanNumeral715: Thanks! And you will!

Dark Kit: Thank you and sorry to have kept you waiting so long but here it is!

Menchi-kun: Oh thank you! You are so nice! Y eres Puertorriqueña! Igual que yo! Haha lol I hope people think the way you do too about the whole rare and genuine thing: D

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami: Yay! To answer some of your questions yes Kagome went to the past and if you read the chapter Vash and Kagome did meet but Vash has no idea who Kagome is and Kagome has a slight suspicion as you see in her thoughts. Thank you and I'm sorry to have kept you so long! My comp crashed and well...my comp crashed XD.

Hells Twilight: Yes Cassy is an important part of how Kagome knows how to interact with the people there and she is also an important part of how Kagome came to be in Gunsmoke. In the later chapters I'll explain more.

Squeefan: I'm glad and I will!

Spookypooo: Well you sure are curious aren't you lol! Hmm I don't think I will add Inuyasha in the mix since I don't really like him but I guess if the people vote for him to be in the story or be mentioned then I could make it work!

Shiroi no Yume: really? Oh wow! Do you know the name by any chance? Maybe I could get an idea from it! And I'll try to update as soon as my muse stops drawing and gets to helping me write XD

echo21: I explained a bit about how she got to Gunsmoke, and if you could give me the name of those other crossovers you've seen with Trigun/Inuyasha it would really help a lot!

**Well that's it! Review and JA Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Crossed Roads

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Trigun but I do own Cassy…now let me sulk in peace!

Where we left off:

'_Cassy is such a kind girl…I wonder why the fates left her for me to take care of? All I remember is having finished training my miko abilities with Sesshomaru's miko and finding her in a blanket with no memories…And after I touched her I ended up here…It was so strange, what is my purpose here…why did the fates decide to send me to another world? I'm so confused…and now I'm worrying Cassy…I guess this is the start of my new adventure…'_ At that last thought Kagome smiled while taking Cassy's hand, heading towards the nearest Inn.

Chap.3 two new friends

As they walked to the inn, Kagome felt something…strange happening to Cassy. It was as if meeting Vash gad awakened…something in her but she couldn't tell just what because the aura was weak. She frowned. There where too many strange things going on ever since she met the girl.

"Hey Cassy…" Kagome broke the tense silence around them. Cassy was a bit dazed but answered,

"Yes Gome? Are you okay?" Cassy asked, still a bit dazed by the sudden break of silence.

"Yes I'm fine but…something's been bothering me…Cassy…do you remember anything of your past? Anything at all?" Kagome asked her, brows furrowed in thought.

"Umm…no not really…"Cassy stuck her tongue out in concentration. "But! I _do_ remember being in water…and then everything flashed and I found you!" Cassy smiled at her, happy that she remembered a bit of her past.

"I see…" Kagome still did not understand, but she didn't want to scare the girl into an interrogation, even if Cassy was practically her daughter.

Kagome was also a bit confused at Vash's aura. It seemed like a normal, strong, human aura but…something seemed off, just like it did in Cassy's. There was something underneath it, something powerful…almost like the jewel's aura. Immediately when she thought about the jewel, she frowned. So many things had to take place just to restore the jewel, so many suffered, so many lost….Kagome let her head fall down in shame and guilt. _'And it's my entire fault…If I hadn't broken the jewel, if…if I hadn't fallen in love…I wouldn't be burdened with this jewel.' _She gently grabbed the chain the jewel was connected to, and it pulsed for her, only for her. _'Yes, just for me, because I'm its guardian, it's protector.' _Kagome felt her mood begin to dim and looked towards Cassy, who was happy just a moment ago, was also sad. She wondered why.

"Cassy is something wrong?" Kagome asked her, gently.

"Huh? Oh Gome umm no…it's just that...I feel sad all of a sudden…and I don't know why…" Cassy was confused, and lost at the same time.

Kagome was lost in thought for a minute before a thought came to her. _'Is it possible for Cassy to be feeling…My emotions? But…that's impossible! I have my aura concealed; she shouldn't have sensed that, better yet anything at all! Maybe this is the sudden change in her aura, however week it was, I know you are not human Cassy, nor a demon, so…what are you?' _Kagome decided to keep her thoughts to herself. Even if she was curious of Cassy's past, she would not dwell on it, after all, Cassy was her ward, and she didn't want to bother her with that particular question, mainly because she already knew the answer Cassy would give her.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she heard Cassy talking to her but figured it was probably the wind. So when Kagome finally listened to Cassy, it was no surprise she smashed into a-

"Kagome! Watch out for the!-"

**THUMP**

"-wall." Cassy sweat dropped but laughed right after she saw Kagome's face.

Kagome had her eyes closed tightly and her nose was all red, plus the way she fell was funny enough because when she crashed, she was bounced back and had her arms flailing around and then promptly fell on her butt.

"Cassy…a little help, please?" Kagome asked sheepishly. She already knew Cassy was warning her ahead of time but she thought she was the wind, so it really wasn't her fault. But right now her nose hurt and she was still in shock that she couldn't stand up on her own.

"**Giggles**...Um ok...**snort**" Cassy was hiding her laughter by covering her mouth with her hands, she let go of one hand and helped Kagome stand up.

Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, embarrassed. That's when she noticed the wall she crashed on had a sign. It was **"May Inn."**

"Oh! We're here!" Kagome smiled at her, grabbed her hand, and came in. When they entered the inn everything was quiet, except two young ladies talking with the bar tender because they wanted information on Vash the Stampede. Kagome walked slowly towards them, not that intimidated over the huge gun the taller girl was holding and instead sweat dropped. _'How can she hold that thing?!'_ She thought, bewildered. Cassy was behind her, looking everywhere but holding on to her hakama as if it were her life line_. 'I guess she's scared of the men around here, but I must admit, they seem pretty intimidating.'_

"I'm telling you I don't know where Vash the Stampede is!" The bartender yelled at the young girls, fed up with their constant questions.

"And I'm telling you we heard he stopped in this town so you must have information on him!" the smaller girl, who had short black hair and blue eyes, glared at the bar tender while the taller one, with honey colored hair and clear blue-green eyes, tried to calm the girl.

"Now now Meryl, you can't expect to get any information by harassing the man, what if he's saying the truth? We must learn to control ourselves." She finished with a smile.

The smallest one, the one called Meryl, responded back to her, tiredly, "I know Millie, but it's so frustrating not seeing him again!" Meryl sat down in her chair and put her elbows on the table, lost in thought.

"Umm excuse me…"Kagome cut in. She knew they were talking about Vash the Stampede and if her suspicions were true, and Vash really was Vash the Stampede, then she had to make sure they didn't mean harm to him. Kagome didn't know why she felt protective over him, but figured it was because his aura was similar to Cassy's and that he was her friend, and she would never wish harm on someone, except if she was really angry…Kagome brushed the thought away and started to talking to the girls.

"Were you talking about Vash the Stampede?" Kagome asked, gently sitting down on an empty bar stool next to them and put Cassy on her lap.

"Umm... Yes! Do you know anything about him?" Millie asked, smiling at Kagome.

"Well…I do know of a man named Vash, he helped me earlier from a gun attack." Kagome smiled at them and saw them looking at each other.

"What did he wear!? How did he look like?!" Meryl asked her, leaning into her.

Kagome was surprised for a minute but answered, "He was a kind man, had a torn red jacket, spiky blonde hair with blue-green eyes, wearing tiny yellow glasses. Wait! Where are you going!?" Kagome yelled at them, as they ran away from her when she finished her description. She decided to follow them and ran after them.

"Gome where are we going?!" Cassy was being carried by Kagome in a rush, and did not have time to make herself comfortable.

"After those girls!" Kagome said and finally, they reached a clearing where she saw the girl, Meryl, hugging Vash.

'_So'_ Kagome thought _'Vash is Vash the Stampede? I guess he is…since those two seem to find what they were looking for'_

"Hey Gome! It's !" Cassy told her, happily, and yelled at the man. "Hi Mr. Vash!" Cassy got out of Kagome's arms and ran towards Vash.

Kagome ran after Cassy and reached the four of them, panting. "So…you are Vash the Stampede?" She said, smiling at Vash.

Vash seemed surprised, but smiled none the less. "Yup!" he said goofily, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Vash knew she wouldn't try to hurt him, he could see it in her heart, and she was a pure person, with much power. She wasn't a person to be underestimated, but he just couldn't see himself trying to harm her. Vash was also surprised when Cassy suddenly came and hugged his legs, but smiled tenderly at her and patted her head.

"Hey there how are you kiddo?" Vash asked, joking around with Cassy while the two girls just smiled at the scene, even if they seemed confused.

"Hey Vash, do you know them?" Meryl was a bit jealous, like always, when a woman other then Millie and her showed Vash some affection, but Meryl just brushed it off.

"Huh? Oh Yeah! I met them a while earlier when I was looking for you two!" Meryl blushed but all Vash did was smile his goofy smile and put on his cat face.

"So…You missed me huh?" he joked around with Meryl. "I bet you were waiting till this day here to find me!" Vash smiled charmingly, and put his best gentleman voice and said to Meryl,"Don't worry; I'm here no-OOW!" Vash turned into a little kid and starting rubbing his head. "Hey! What did you do that for?" Vash kept rubbing his head, but everyone around him laughed.

"Idiot, same as always I see, you haven't changed a bit Vash." She began scolding him, but towards the end, she changed her voice into a warm, caring tone.

Millie approached Kagome and whispered to her loudly," Don't worry, this happens all the time! You see, Meryl has this crush on him-ow! Meryl! What did I do?" Meryl also rubbed her head, but was still oblivious to Meryl's eyebrow twitching at hearing she had a crush on Vash.

"I heard you Millie…" was her murderous tone and she glared at Millie.

Millie whispered quietly to Kagome, "She's also in denial and scary when I talk to her about it." She hid behind Kagome, just for protection.

Kagome laughed nervously but was still enjoying her time with them. Kagome noticed it was getting dark and that it was time to go.

"Come on Cassy, we have to go, it's getting late." Kagome said to Cassy, after she finished playing with Vash.

"Awww but Gome, can't we stay a bit longer? Please?" Cassy gave such a sad look, but Kagome wasn't falling for it, she only wanted to protect Cassy.

"No Cassy, maybe we'll see them tomorrow, ok?" Kagome said, lifting Cassy into her arms.

Cassy seemed disappointed when Kagome didn't fall for her trick but waved happily towards Vash, Millie, and Meryl. "Bye! Take care!" Cassy said, and fell asleep a while after.

Kagome however, stayed deep in thought about today's events._ 'I feel like meeting them is setting my path towards something. 'This is just like what I felt when I destroyed the arrow holding Inuyasha to the Goshinboku, to forever rest in eternal sleep. A new world, a new start, new friends, and knowing the Fates, there is already a new evil growing, not ready to step up in the world and unleash its destruction. Oh great. Just when I finish one adventure, I start another, and this time…this time there will be no mother to hold me when I'm sad, no Souta to tease on, No grandpa to tell silly stories about the past, No Inuyasha, no one…but Cassy and I have a really strong feeling…that everything connects to Cassy, the world, the new friends, the new evil…I'm pretty sure everything began…with Cassy'_

**A/N Oh man, I'm sorry! I feel so disappointed. I thought I would be writing more about Vash, but I ended up, once again, writing more about Kagome! I'm sorry! I can't help it! My muse is being stubborn and prefers Kagome over Vash. TT_TT**

**Muse: I have a name you know.**

**KIB: uh no, you don't, well yes but no.**

**Muse: that was so lame. I'm …okay forget it no just call me muse.**

**KIB: why? Afraid they're going to laugh at you?**

**Muse: shut up or I will not give you more ideas!**

**KIB: So sorry master! Forgive master! (Bows at her feet) Would you like a cookie master?**

**Anyway on to the reviews! I'm not disappointed at the reviews, even if there were little, because I knew the last chapter wasn't so good, I only hope this one is better. Please leave reviews! I know I could use a bit of helpful criticism so don't be afraid to send some! Hey I even accept flames! I don't mind.**

**Again from 1****st**** to last**

Shiroi No Yume: It's ok and thanks! You rock too for reviewing XD

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami: I'm sorry if Vash isn't in this chapter until the end I just couldn't stop! When you have an idea, you have an idea! Please forgive me! And thank you for reviewing!

Hells Twilight: D your enthusiasm is appreciated by my muse and me. I hope you like this chapter too!

Dark Kit: thank you for the congrats even though I feel like I didn't do my absolute best and I hope you like this one too: D

**Well now it's time to go again! Don't forget to Review!!**

**JA NE!!!**


End file.
